


Wonderland

by nuuuge



Series: NCT ABO World [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Qian Kun, Parent Ten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Ten and Kun are in quite the predicament. Three of their kids have events all on the same day, but they're only two. What are they going to do?





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another one........ ahahaha and this was written in a feverish haze so I'm sorry..
> 
> Any mistakes are my own I didn't proof read 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me motivated :)

Dejun was sipping a glass of apple juice, eyes wide as he watched his Baba walk back and forth in the kitchen, mumbling under his breath and looking into his thick calendar where he always wrote down important dates and appointments. 

The five-year-old tilted his head to the side, some of the juice spilling onto his sweater, dribbling down his chin. He let out a weak cough, setting the glass down with a loud noise, wiping the excess juice from his chin. 

Kun immediately looked over to the small boy, taking a few steps to make sure he was alright. His soft, large hand ran through the boys’ thick dark hair a few times before he leaned down, kissing the crown of the boys head. 

“You’re such a sweet child Dejun.” Kun mumbled, turning to look into the living room from where he was sitting, eyes looking over the rascals jumping on the couch and fighting with foam swords. 

Kun was just waiting for the moment Xuxi or Guanheng fell face first onto the ground and all hell would break loose with tears. 

Yanyang was curled up on the other couch, somehow managing to take a nap while world war three was happening right beside him on the larger couch, and Sicheng was sitting with his Nintendo, headphones pulled on, ignoring the wild boys beside him. 

“Baba I’m hungry.” Dejun muttered looking up at the older man with big, innocent eyes. 

“We’re going to have dinner soon… but I can make you some orange slices if you want.” Kun told the small boy. 

Dejun sighed, having wanted something like chocolate or snacks. Their papa would have gotten out the Nutella cookies they’d made a few days ago, but their Baba was always more strict when it came to the boys’ especially their diet. 

“Yes please.” He smiled anyways, still hungry and he knew that orange slices were better than nothing. 

“I’m making orange slices if you guys want!” Kun shouted into the living room. 

A moment of silence and Guanheng stormed into the kitchen, letting out a loud war cry, followed shortly by the oldest triplet also jumping onto his seat, both bracketing their quietest triplet brother. 

Sicheng was the last to walk in, holding hands with a tired looking Yangyang, the small boy probably having been woken up by the oldest, asking if he also wanted a small snack. 

The youngest let go of his older brother and walked over to his Baba, asking to be held. 

“Just a moment Yangyang, let me cut up the oranges and then I’ll hold you. Go sit with your brothers for now.” Kun told the baby of the family. 

All five kids sat at the table, feet swinging and waiting for the snack their Papa had prepared. Sure it wasn’t much, but it would do until dinner… and they were having pizza… Their Papa was picking some up after work. 

Kun managed to cut up enough oranges, setting the plate down on the table for all the boys to pounce, grabbing the fruits and eating them without chewing. Xuxi was sitting on his chair with orange slices in each hand, chewing loudly and grinning from ear to ear. 

Meanwhile Yanyang had whined and wormed his way onto his Papa’s lap. He merely opened his mouth, waiting for the Omega to feed him. Kun chuckled at his youngest and complied, not able to resist just how adorable the tiny boy was. Kun just loved doting on his children. 

“When is Papa coming home?” Sicheng asked after he’d swallowed a huge bite down, “I want to beat him at Super Smash.” Sicheng added on. 

“In an hour or so… unless something came up at work.” Kun told the oldest boy, “And we’ll eat first and then you can beat him at your game.” 

“I want to play!” Xuxi shouted, “I can beat you Gege!” His eyes were wide and filled with the will to win. From all the kids Xuxi was probably the most earnest and determined, never backing down from any challenge, always wanting to be number one. If he ever lost at board games he’d kick and scream in anger. 

“You’re no fun… you always get mad when you lose.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

Kun smiled, watching his kids bicker back and forth why none of them were any fun. Every once in a while Yangyang would whine against his chest and he’d give the small boy another orange slice to nibble on, but it was such a sight to behold, all his kids interacting and laughing together. 

He could still remember how small they’d all been at one point. How scared he’d felt whenever he had Sicheng in his arms, the boy such a tiny and frail looking thing the first few weeks. Kun had been afraid of hurting the small boy whenever he was holding him. 

They’d all turned out into such amazing kids. Sure, a loud and hyper bunch, but they were perfect. Each and every one of them was perfect in his eyes. 

Eventually they finished their snack and all six moved to the living room to play some games. Kun was on the floor, Yangyang still in his lap, playing Monopoly junior with the others. 

He’d just sold his ferris wheel to Sicheng when the door opened and footsteps could be heard coming towards their living room. 

Guanheng gasped and shot off the ground, rushing forward. The small boy wrapped himself around his father. Looking up and grinning at the older man in happiness, “I missed you Papa.” 

“I missed you boys too.” Ten smiled, walking with Guanheng to the living room, eyes landing on the rest of his kids and the game of Monopoly junior they were in the middle of playing. 

“I’ll just bring the pizza to the kitchen and then once you’re done the game we can eat.” Ten told the boys’ who were all waving and grinning at their Alpha father. 

“I want to eat now.” Dejun whined. He was losing and didn’t feel like playing anymore, but he knew if they stopped halfway through then Xuxi would just get mad and probably flip the board over. 

“Come on we need to finish the game.” The oldest triplet cheered, grinning from ear to ear as he rolled the dice and managed to move his figure over ‘GO’ and got some extra cash. 

Yangyang had fallen back into a soft slumber on his Papa’s lap, breathing against Kun’s neck, the game not up to his speed. He didn’t like sitting around playing board games for too long and even though this was only a condensed version of Monopoly it was still too boring for the four year old. 

“Here I’ll take him.” Ten walked back into the living room, bending down and picking the four-year-old up and off his Baba’s lap. The tiny boy barely reacted, curling close to his Papa and continuing to sleep. 

“Papa, I played a song today at my guitar lessons!” Dejun turned to his father, eyes wide in excitement, “I’m practicing for the showcase next week and my teacher said I can perform a solo!” His eyes were wide with excitement. 

“That’s amazing!” Ten grinned, “You’re probably the best in your group!” 

Dejun blushed and shrugged, “Some of the older boys’ are better… but they all praise me!” He added on smiling brightly. 

“Papa coach said that next week after our soccer game I’m going to get the golden boot for scoring so many goals!” Xuxi puffed out his chest with pride. 

“I have my first ever away game next week!” Guanheng shouted loudly, “We’re driving super far for the game!” 

“Guanheng, use your inside voice.” Kun scolded, “But you’ve done so well to make it onto the older boys’ team so you can go on trips for games!” 

Guanheng apologized and looked over to the sleeping boy in Ten’s arms, Yangyang completely and utterly unbothered by the loud noise. 

“And what did you do today Sicheng?” Ten turned to the oldest who was busy counting all his money rather than tell his father about his exciting day. But Sicheng was always a bit quiet and didn’t like to express his emotions too much. 

“I went to see Jungwoo and Haechan with Yangyang.” Sicheng explained once he’d made sure all his finances were in order, “So we spent most of the day at the park. I told Yangyang he needed his jacket, but he kept taking it off.” 

“Did you have fun though?” Kun asked the oldest, running a hand through his hair. 

Sicheng shrugged, “It was fine. I was happy to go back in, because Jungwoo also has a Nintendo Switch so we played Mario Party together.” 

“I think we are in the midst of a pro-gamer.” Ten chuckled, “The next Faker is right here living with us.” 

Eventually Sicheng won the game, the oldest laughing when Xuxi had to put all the pieces back in the box while pouting and grumbling, swearing that his brother had been cheating. Thankfully Xuxi hadn’t thrown a fit, since he’d pinky promised beforehand that he would behave even if he were to lose. 

“You’re a cheater Gege!” Xuxi growled anyways, following after Sicheng to the kitchen. 

Dejun and Guanheng rushed to help set the table. The small boys taking plates and glasses each, putting them in their places. 

“I don’t like how Yangyang keeps sleeping.” Ten whispered to his husband frowning at the lethargic child in his arms, “And Sicheng said he’d been running around with a coat when they were at the park.” 

Kun had been busy cutting up one of the two Pizza’s the Alpha had gotten, but paused and turned to the child clinging onto his Papa, “Maybe he is just really tired?” 

Ten frowned, feeling the boys forehead, but nothing felt off to him. He bounced the small boy in his arms waking the four-year-old who blearily blinked up at his Papa before staring at the large Pizza on a plate the man was carrying into the dining room. 

The whole family sat down and began dinner, Guanheng and Xuxi trying to outdo one another with crazy stories, telling their Papa every last detail of what they’d done throughout the day. 

The Alpha could tell that his husband has had his hands full with the rowdy bunch, seeing how hyped up they still were. Usually dinner was the only quiet affair in the family, but Xuxi was talking with his mouth full, Guanheng doing the same and Yangyang kept whining to be fed, trying to crawl into his papa’s lap once more. 

The younger shot his husband a look of gratitude, but Kun hadn’t been looking, too busy wiping Dejun’s face with a napkin and running his fingers through the boys hair lovingly. 

Ten really loved his husband. Kun was amazing, going to work all week at the engineering firm he was working at, while also taking night classes to finish his masters degree. Some people called Kun entitled, that he should have been staying home and caring for his children, but Ten loved that Kun continued to work and follow his passion. 

Ten hated the social construct that an Alpha could work after having kids, but an Omega had to stay home and heed the house? The amount of odd looks he’d gotten when he’d asked for his paternity leave after every pregnancy was absurd, but thankfully he worked in a rather forgiving industry and managed to take short hiatuses, while Kun regained strength and continued to pursue his engineering degree. 

“Thank you for bringing pizza!” Dejun shouted across the table, smiling brightly, shoving half a piece in his mouth, almost choking on it, before pulling back and taking a rather large bite instead of half the pizza slice. 

Dinner went by without a hitch and the family curled up in the living room to watch a film. It didn’t take long for Yangyang to go back to sleep, followed shortly by Guanheng who had curled against his oldest brothers’ side, head resting on Sicheng’s lap, a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. 

Dejun also felt his eyes fall closed and he curled into Ten’s side, soft snores escaping his parted lips, chest rising and falling with every breath. Slowly but surely, peace and tranquility fell over the whole household. 

“I’ll bring them to bed.” Kun whispered, hoisting Dejun into his arms, carrying the five-year-old to his room, tucking him in and then going back to the living room to do the same with Guanheng, “Come on Xuxi.” He whispered to the half asleep half awake boy who kept nodding off, taking his hand and pulling him along. 

Meanwhile Ten carried Yangyang into his room, setting the small boy down on his bunk, Sicheng following his Papa wordlesly and collapsing into his bottom bunk without a word. 

Ten sat down on the edge of the oldest boys’ bed, wrapping the warm blanket around the small boy, ruffling his hair affectionately, “Sleep well.” He mumbled and the small boy yawned in response, pursing his lips for a kiss which Ten couldn’t possibly deny. 

The two adults met back on the couch, curling into one another, Kun deflating against Ten and letting the slightly younger pet his hair, fingers massaging his scalp, making the Omega purr quietly in happiness. 

“It was a lot today… I’m sorry I worked so long.” Ten mumbled. 

“Don’t be… I am just… I am stressing about next weekend.” Kun told his husband. 

“What is next weekend?” The Alpha paled, stopping his fingers for a moment. 

Kun chuckled at his husbands antics, “I’ve looked over the boys’ schedules and well Guanheng has his first away game ever Saturday at four… and Xuxi has his soccer game where he is going to get that award for scoring the most goals; also at four.” Kun sighed, “But then Dejun has his first concert from his music school as well… but we’re only two parents.” 

Ten frowned, “We can’t go to all three events.” He felt his chest constrict. He didn’t want to miss out on anything his kids did. He wanted to be there and cheer Guanheng on as he played his first away game, a real game instead of just a practice match, and he didn’t want to miss seeing Xuxi get an award for his hard work. Missing out on Dejun and his guitar recital was also heartbreaking. 

“I’ve been stressing all day, thinking how we can fix this, but… I don’t know. I don’t want any of them to think that their hobby is less important than that of their siblings.” Kun snuggled closer to his husband. 

“I guess in moments like this we’re thankful that all Sicheng wants to do is play on his Nintendo.” Ten muttered more to himself than anyone else, “I guess we will have to talk to them?” 

Kun nodded, “I just don’t want to disappoint them.” 

“How about I talk to them tomorrow?” Ten suggested. 

The Omega nodded, “Sounds like a plan. It’ll be less scary if only one of us brings it up.” 

That was how the next day, Kun ended up going to the doctor with Sicheng holding onto his hand and Yangyang clinging to him, the small boy sick with a cold, sniffling into his fathers’ collar. 

“Hey boys.” Ten walked into the triplets’ room, sitting down on the comfortable carpet, stretching out his legs, “I’ve got something to discuss with you.” 

Three pairs of large, innocent eyes looked up at their father. The boys’ had been busy building a large tower out of Lego. 

“What’s wrong?” Dejun asked, eyes wide and innocent, crawling over to his Papa. 

Guanheng and Xuxi were still finishing up with their huge tower before turning their attention to Ten. 

Ten loved his kids. He couldn’t help but smile at the triplets and how amazing they were. They were only five and already so dedicated to their passions. He wished he’d been this dedicated from such a young age, but his passion had only come to him years later. 

“Saturday is a bit of a mess.” Ten stated, “Xuxi; you’re getting that amazing award for all those goals you’ve scored.” 

The oldest triplet perked up, nodding proudly. He puffed out his little chest, “I scored more than anyone else!” 

Ten smiled, “But at the same time Guanheng has his first real away game against another team… and Dejun has his first Guitar recital.” 

The triplets frowned. Guanheng tilted his head to the side, looking up at his Papa in confusion, “Is it all at the same time?” 

Their father nodded, reaching out and pulling Dejun into his lap, long fingers running through the quiet boy, “Unfortunately yes. Your Baba and I want to come to all your events, but we’re only two people.” He told the triplets, “And there is three of you…” 

The boys got quiet sitting back and pouting, “But I want you to come see me get my award!” Xuxi shouted, followed shortly by Dejun and Guanheng also complaining, wanting their parents and brothers to come see their achievements. 

“We can ask uncle Taeyong and uncle Yuta to come to one event?” Ten tried, hoping that one of the boys would get excited at the prospect of their uncles. 

“That’s not the same!” Dejun exclaimed, “They always come to Mark’s piano lesson… why can’t you come to my guitar showcase?” The small boy got off his father, running out of the room, slamming the door of Sicheng and Yangyang’s room behind him. 

“I wanted you to come see me play baseball!” Guanheng pouted, turning his back on his father. 

Xuxi looked between Guanheng and the door where Dejun had run off to. The oldest wanted to say something, wanted to comfort his brothers. He also wished his Baba or Papa would come to see him get his award, but he knew it could be difficult. 

The oldest walked over to his Papa, “It’s okay… I will get more awards in the future!” He exclaimed, “So you can come to those awards in the future.” 

Ten could have cried. Xuxi was so grown up in that moment. His son was so mature, putting his brothers before himself. Ten knew the little boy had been so proud, each goal he’d scored all season meaningful to him. He’d always told Ten each detail of how he scored and it had warmed his heart. 

“I’m sorry…” Ten whispered. He felt a stinging in his chest. He wanted to be there for his son. He wanted to cheer Xuxi on, he wanted to go see Guanheng and Dejun. He wanted to witness every single moment of his kids growing up. Every accomplishment had meaning and he wanted to be there for all those milestones in his kids' lives. 

“Don’t be sad Papa.” Xuxi smiled, “If Papa is sad then so am I.” 

Ten didn’t deserve his kids. They were way too lovely.

Meanwhile Kun was sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office, Yangyang on his lap, sniffling sadly, eyes watery and nose stuffed. The small boy kept gasping for air. 

Sicheng was sitting on the chair beside his Baba, one hand reaching out to his youngest brother, Yangyang clutching onto him for comfort. 

“I told you to wear a jacket.” The stoic oldest mumbled, but Yangyang hadn’t heard, whimpering sadly, his whole body aching. A cough shook him and Kun was a bit worried for the small boy. He wished he could take all the pain from the small boy. 

Eventually they got called to see the doctor. 

The moment they entered the office Yangyang started crying. The last time he’d been to the doctor he’d been forced to get a vaccination, the memory of the stinging needle in his mind as he saw the tall Alpha doctor. 

“Hey… don’t cry… come on.” Kun wiped the tears from the young boys’ face, trying to comfort him. 

Their doctor smiled patiently, used to kids crying and misbehaving when they came to her office. Kids were sick and tired when they saw a doctor, which usually made for moody little humans. She merely sat down behind her desk smiling, getting out a lollipop, handing the candy to Sicheng who was sitting quietly on a chair. 

“Thank you.” The seven year old smiled. 

“Yangyang… please calm down. You’re not getting a shot today. We’re just here to see about your stuffy nose and your achy body.” Kun was bouncing the four-year-old on his side, brushing his hand over his face. 

The boys’ cries turned into coughs, the tired boy finally calming down, resting against his father. 

“Sorry about that.” Kun apologized to the doctor who brushed it off. She made quick work of looking over Yangyang, checking his lungs, temperature and throat. Only minimal tears were shed throughout the process. 

“So it doesn’t look too bad. Give him some children’s Tylenol to bring the fever down. Make sure he drinks lots of liquids and rests for the next few days. If anything gets worse just come back.” She reached out and grabbed another treat, handing it to a sniffling Yangyang. 

Kun felt relieved when he heard the doctors diagnosis. He had just wanted to make sure nothing worse was wrong with Yangyang and felt it was better to be on the safe side and have him checked by a professional. 

“Let’s go to the pharmacy and pick up some Tylenol for you… and since you were both good you can also choose a small toy to take home.” Kun was a sucker for his kids and always wanted to reward them when they had behaved well. 

Sicheng had been such a good older brother, comforting Yangyang and staying calm throughout the doctors visit, Kun felt that his oldest deserved a small present for being such an amazing little boy. 

They got to the pharmacy, Kun making a beeline for the cold medicine, picking up what the doctor had told him, while Sicheng had run off to the stuffed animals in the other corner of the store. 

Sicheng was looking through all the different stuffed toys, looking for the best one to add to his collection. The seven-year-old had a soft spot for stuffed bears. He really liked collecting them and sleeping in a foray of different stuffies. 

He was eyeing a bright red teddy bear, moving to grab it off the shelf, when someone else snatched it away from him. Sicheng frowned at the person before him, a slightly older boy looking at the toy he’d just picked up. 

Sicheng wanted to say something, wanted tell the other that he’d wanted to take that toy, but the boy looked a bit too burly and rough. Sicheng felt like the other wouldn’t take too kindly to him trying to take the toy back. 

“What are you looking at?” The kid asked and Sicheng frowned, taking a step away from him, “What you can’t talk?” 

Sicheng shook his head, “I don’t want to talk.” He told the other. 

“The kid chuckled, clearly unamused, “You’re probably an Omega. You shouldn’t be alone. My daddy always says an Omega needs an Alpha to live.” 

Sicheng huffed, “Omega’s don’t need Alpha’s… you’re daddy is wrong.” 

The kid frowned and stepped forward, “What did you say?” 

Sicheng gulped, realizing that he maybe, most likely, overstepped his boundaries. He didn’t want to get in trouble, but the other was so mean, saying things about Omega’s like they weren’t beings which could take care of themselves. 

Sicheng had to think of his uncle Yuta and uncle Taeyong who were both Omega’s and didn’t need to ever depend on any Alpha’s. Sicheng thought it was so cool of them. 

“Hey Sicheng, have you found a toy you want?” Kun walked into the toy aisle, completely unaware of what had transpired. 

“I don’t want anything Baba.” Sicheng turned around, “Let’s buy Pizza for everyone instead!” The seven-year-old turned away from the bully and rushed to his Baba, taking his hand and pulling him along, as far away from the mean boy as he could. 

Kun looked back, confusion clear on his features as he regarded the fuming kid standing there, glaring after Sicheng. He’d have to ask his son about the encounter later… 

As per the oldest boys’ request they ended up getting Pizza to share with the rest of the family. 

The three drove back home, Sicheng once again reaching over towards Yangyang, holding onto his younger brothers’ hand tightly, thumb running over the back of the others’ hand. The oldest looked forward to his Baba, wondering if people had ever been mean to him because he was an Omega… 

Sicheng knew he was an Omega, but he didn’t know what all that meant. He knew his Baba was an Omega and his Papa and Alpha. He didn’t know the exact differences though, because they treated one another as equals… Sicheng wondered if it was different in other households. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Kun looked into the back mirror making quick eye contact with his son before focusing back on the road. 

Sicheng hummed, “Nothing… just hope that Yangyang is better soon.” Sicheng glanced over to the small teary eyed boy who was awfully quiet. 

Kun nodded, humming, “I hope so too.” 

They made it home, Sicheng making himself comfortable on the couch, while Kun carried Yangyang to his room, hoping that the small boy would be able to sleep a little before dinner. He’d brought the saline drops to clear the boys nose, hoping that if he could breathe easier he’d be able to sleep a little. 

Kun hadn’t expected to find a fuming Dejun curled up in the mass of Sicheng’s stuffed animals, almost using the toys as a fortress to hide behind. Kun figured that Ten’s talk with the triplets hadn’t gone one hundred percent according to plan. 

Kun sighed, setting Yangyang down on his bed, the small boy squirming and whining, tears welling in his eyes, “Baba…” It broke Kun’s heart to have the youngest so sad and quiet. He knew that within two or three days he’d be back to being a menace, but it still pained Kun to know his son was suffering. 

“One moment Yangyang.” Kun muttered, kissing the boys warm forehead before sitting down on Sicheng’s bed and looking straight at Dejun who had his thin arms crossed, pouting up at his father. 

“Papa told us that you won’t be able to make it to my guitar showcase.” Dejun exclaimed loudly.

Kun was pretty sure that Ten hadn’t outright said that, but it must have seemed that way to Dejun who was often overlooked due to his brothers loud personalities. Kun knew that there were moments they all paid more attention to Guanheng and Xuxi, and he hated himself for it, btu Dejun was so mature for his age and didn’t need to be constantly doted on like his brothers who seemed to enjoy being loud and out of control. 

“Oh Dejun… we will do everything in our power to come. Your Papa probably already has everything figured out.” Kun whispered, “I know how much this means to you.” 

Dejun sniffled, “But… I want you guys there… for sure.” 

“Okay, I’ll talk to your Papa about it… and how much this means to you.” Kun whispered, “But if you’re going to be here you’ll have to be quiet, because Yangyang is really sick and needs to rest.” 

Dejun gasped and immediately rolled off the bed, sprinting up the small staircase to the top bunk and sitting down next to his younger brother, hand reaching out to feel his temperature, “I’m sorry Yangyang for being so loud!” He whispered. 

The small boy giggled, rolling closer to Dejun, “It’s okay Gege.” 

Kun chuckled and stood up as well watching the two boys for a moment, before reaching over and grabbing Dejun under his arms, lifting him off the bed, “Don’t want you to get sick either.” He told the small boy, “So go to the living room with Sicheng, I’ll be right there and talk to your Papa.” 

Dejun nodded, rushing out the room, while Kun turned to Yangyang. He handed the sick child his favourite doll, BingBing, and running his hand through the boys’ hair until his eyes slowly fell closed. 

Eventually Kun felt safe to leave without Yangyang throwing a fit, leaving the room to find Ten and have the whole deal with Saturday settled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me motivated!
> 
> Any ideas/suggestions I'm always open to on [Tumblr](https://knk-dongwon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
